Forbidden Medicine
by Vannen Shantel
Summary: My first shot at a YYH fic. Thanks to Bard for coming up with the title. I love it. Okay here we go. Basically, Hiei has a cousin and she's fallen ill. Hiei must find the cure with help from Yukina and Kurama. R&R Please, flames not overly welcome.
1. Flaming Tears

Disclaimer: All right, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did but I don't. Don't bother suing. I don't have money. Oh, and this is my first YYH fic. This takes place after the Dark Tournament. Hiei is a little OOC. Ryouki is my character. She is not a Mary Sue as you will find in probably the next story I write (if I get around to typing it). Umm. I think that's it. R&R please.  
  
Part 1  
  
Flaming Tears  
  
*Kurama*  
  
"Hiei!" I greeted my friend cheerfully. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We-" he hesitated as he glanced over his shoulder. "We need to talk." Again he looked around as if he where making sure no one was within earshot. "I need your help."  
  
That surprised me. Hiei never asked for help. He finally met my eyes. What I saw scared me more than him asking for help. Hiei was scared, sad, and worst of all, pleading.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"It's my cousin, Ryouki." The pleading and fear in his eyes turned to desperation. "She's sick." He dropped his gaze and studied the ground.  
  
"You have a cousin?" He nodded. Pushing that aside for the moment I asked, "How sick?" I watched him closely. "With what?" The fact that he was almost begging me unnerved me slightly.  
  
"I don't know what it's called but she has a fever, a cough, her eyes don't respond to light, she doesn't respond at all and-" he paused as he swallowed.  
  
'Enma save us. I think he's going to cry!' I thought astounded. Never before, in all my years of knowing him, had I seen Hiei in such a state. He was always so cold and distant to the world, rarely showing emotion even after defeating a tough opponent.  
  
"-she won't wake up." He finished. Something clattered to the ground. Stooping, I picked up a perfectly round, red gem. Flaming Tears: the tears of a fire demon. I didn't dare comment on this.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Your home or her home?"  
  
"Hers. It's here, in this world."  
  
"Let me gather a few things I might need and I'll be back out."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
I went back into my home, gathered what I needed, scribbled a note to my mother telling her not to worry and that I would be fine, (making up an excuse as to where I was going) and then left to join my worried friend and ally.  
  
He nodded to me and we set off for Ryouki's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for part 1. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and I'll get to work on finishing Part 2. Review before you go please! 


	2. Ringaloore

Disclaimer: See part 1.  
  
Part 2  
  
Ringaloore  
  
"Hiei, would you be so kind as to please stop looking over my shoulder. I believe I know exactly what I'm doing." The fire demon took a few steps back but remained hovering nearby. Sighing heavily at his lack of cooperation, I continued my analysis of Ryouki's condition.  
  
I knelt next to the ailing girl. Her raven wing hair (literally. With the light bouncing off it, it shimmered with a greenish hue) was pulled back out of her face to show red cheeks on pail skin. Each probably came from the abnormally high fever she had. Quickly, I gave instructions to her cousin to help cope with the problem. It was not life threatening at the moment and her complexion darkened slightly and the red cheeks lightened slightly.  
  
Her cough came from clogged lungs. Fluids had somehow leaked in. I had given her a rather thick and potent syrup to help dislodge the gunk.  
  
The continuous slumber that she was in baffled me though. I had tried every way I knew, and a few I had made up, to try and wake her. Nothing worked. As Hiei had said earlier, her red eyes didn't dilate either. After a few quick tests, I realized that she either didn't know who or what was around her or she couldn't respond to anything I asked.  
  
Sitting back on my heels I started running through every sickness I knew of that effected demons. When Hiei tried to question me, I held up a hand for silence as I pondered. The majority of the illnesses didn't do this, some she wouldn't even be able to catch and others, with her strong will and good health, she wouldn't have caught.  
  
"Only one thing that I can think of could affect her like this," I finally told my short friend. "It's something called ringaloore. I'm afraid that unless treated within one month of catching the ailment, it will become fatal." It hurt so much to say that. Hiei's spirits dropped quickly. "When did she first seem ill?"  
  
"About a three days ago." Hiei responded after a few moments thought. "What's the cure?"  
  
"An extremely rare plant called helkakuive. It can only be found in ice fields. You won't be able to find it on your own. You'll need someone's help."  
  
"You don't have any?!" The short demon caught me by my collar and pulled me down so he could look me in the eyes.  
  
"I've never seen someone with this! Besides, that plant is worth more money that you could make off of any two of Ryouki's gems!" I tried to reason with him. "You're wasting time. You've got to find that plant!"  
  
"Why should I go? Why can't you?"  
  
"I can tell you've been feeding your energy to her. Which, by the way, is extremely foolish considering you don't have a shred of healing powers in you. You're almost out. You'd be of more use out looking for the plant. I have more than enough spirit energy to keep her going. Her month will only last if someone with healing abilities is there to sustain her." Hiei's eyes dropped to the floor in defeat. "You have got to find that plant."  
  
"Where must I go?"  
  
"Find Yukina." I could tell he was about to protest. "She's an ice apparition. She'll know everything about her home. She'll know better than anyone where to find it."  
  
"Alright." He looked down at his cousin. He glanced at me. Understanding what he wanted I left the room and waited for him. The look on his face when I shut the door almost put me in tears.  
  
Minutes passed and he emerged. His cold glare was back on his face though tear streaks gave him away. "Take care of her." He growled. Then, without another word, he was gone.  
  
"Good luck Hiei." I whispered. "May Enma guide you." Turning back towards Ryouki's room I murmured, "well, I guess it's about time I tried to break that fever." 


	3. Sister's Help

Disclaimer: Sorry it's so short. Part 4 is longer (I think). Please R&R or I shall pine. (Just kidding. I'll stop updating). I'll write faster with more reviews. Enjoy.  
  
Part 3  
  
Sister's Help  
  
*Hiei*  
  
"Where are you Yukina?" I whispered to myself as I unveiled my Jagen eye. A quick search and I had found her. Turning a little more north than east I set a course to my half-sister. Miles where gone in moments and before I knew it, I was running on snow. Quickly, I put the white cloth I wore over my third eye back on and skidded to a halt behind a tree that she stood close to.  
  
Like every other time I had observed her, she was enjoying the company of small animals. I didn't want to drag her into this but my cousin, whom I had known all my life, the only one, besides Yukina, that was family, was dying.  
  
The animals took off the moment I moved from behind the tree. My sister spun, obviously scared. Then a look of thoughtfulness crossed her features.  
  
"Do I know you?" She was obviously searching her memory. "Wait, I do. You're that guy that helped Kazuma in the Dark Tournament last year. Your name is Hiei, right?" I nodded and she smiled. "It's so nice to see you again. But what brings you here? It's a long ways just to say 'hi'."  
  
She did think a little like me then. It was surprising that she would look for an alternative motive so quickly, even if she were my sister.  
  
"Do you know of a plant called helkakuive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where can I find it?" My hopes rose slightly as I waited for an answer.  
  
"It's far from here. In a very hostile area." She dropped her gaze. "I'm afraid that it's nigh impossible to reach." She seemed disappointed that she couldn't help me.  
  
And that was the end of my hope. Closing my eyes, the image of my cousin lying in her bed, asleep, but with red cheeks and labored breathing plagued me immediately. "You said 'nigh impossible.' Then there is still a chance. I shall kill any demon or human that may stand in my way. Where is it?" Determination was the word I would live on for the next while. 


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: See part 1. Review, I command thee!  
Part 4  
  
Questions  
  
*Yukina*  
  
'What could drive him to go after this plant? What importance does helkakuive have that this demon would kill just to have it?' My thoughts had me preoccupied. I didn't notice that my companion had stopped until I had run into him. "What-"  
  
He held up a hand to silence me. His eyes scanned the trees. "Show yourself!" He ordered to the seemingly empty woodlands.  
  
After a few moments a gray skinned, black haired, and yellow-eyed demon stepped forward. "This is as far as you go." His voice was deep and grating on the ears. He was fingering a large double-bladed axe.  
  
"Move aside." Heat started to radiate from Hiei. He was fingering a hilt that poked up behind his back.  
  
"What gives you a right to order me around, Shorty? I suggest you grow a few more feet before you-" he stopped mid-sentence. A katana had been thrust through his throat.  
  
"I warned you." A small amount of fire flared from the hilt of the sword as my companion pulled it free. The carcass of the dead demon burst into flames and was gone in seconds. "And never call me short." He added coldly to the pile of ashes.  
  
I stared in amazement and horror.  
  
"We should move on." Mechanically and without hesitation or question, I followed the suggestion.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked after I had regained some composure after about an hour.  
  
"He was in our way."  
  
"That's no reason to kill someone." I scolded.  
  
"If I hadn't killed him, he would have killed us."  
  
"Oh." I responded after a moments reasoning with myself. That's when I realized that apart from his name, I hardly knew anything about this person. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
He glanced at me. "My name is Hiei."  
  
"I know that. But, why did you come and find me instead of someone else that has a better knowledge of this area better? And where did you learn to fight? And-"  
  
"My name is all you need to know about me and I'm sorry you even know that." He growled without looking at me.  
  
"At least tell me what you need helkakuive for. You're not going to sell it for money, are you?"  
  
"I don't need money." He ignored my first question. I wasn't about to let it go.  
  
"Than what do you need it for?' I persisted.  
  
He walked quietly, refusing to answer.  
  
'Ugh! Men!' I thought exasperated as I trudged along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Don't want to sound too mean from my command in my disclaimer but please review. I'm getting discouraged with the lack of response for my stories. 


	5. Grudges

Disclaimer: See part 1.  
It has been brought to my attention that Yukina seemed a little mean in the last part. Well, here's some food for thought for you. Wouldn't you want to know why in the world someone you hardly knew was after an extremely rare plant? Ponder that for a while. (I don't mean to sound rude, but hey, that is my reasoning).  
  
Part 5  
  
Grudges  
  
*Hiei*  
  
Yukina had almost literally gotten down on her knees and begged me for a few moments rest. I had reluctantly given in and she now lay next to a tree, fast asleep.  
  
'I guess I could use this time to check on Ryouki and Kurama.' I realized after about ten minutes. Hesitantly, I pulled the white cloth that covered my Jagen eye off.  
  
Miles disappeared and, as if I stood next to them in the same room, I saw Ryouki and Kurama. My cousin was still sleeping and the fox-demon was reading a book.  
  
"How is she?" I asked as I observed her. Kurama didn't so much as flinch at the disembodied voice.  
  
"Her fever has been dropping steadily for some time now and she's breathing with less difficulty." He responded without looking up from what he was reading.  
  
"How much energy have you forfeit?"  
  
"Very little. How's the search going?"  
  
"Yukina knows where one is but we have to go through thousands of demons to get there."  
  
"Not that you're complaining." He smirked slightly.  
  
"True but Yukina is." He rolled his eyes. Something moved in the distance. Someone was coming towards Yukina and me.  
  
"Take care of Ryouki." I ordered.  
  
"I will." He replied.  
  
I closed my Jagen after a quick look at my cousin. Replacing the white headband, I stood up. The presence was strong but not to the point that I became worried.  
  
As the apparition advanced, I woke my sister. Just after I had explained what was happening, the unknown demon showed himself.  
  
His appearance was rather human with blond hair and blue eyes but he was obviously a demon.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice was soft, and yet, it had a challenging undertone. Almost like the soft-spoken challenges that Kurama and my cousin often voiced.  
  
"Travelers." I lied, keeping my voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Names."  
  
"Yukina," I motioned towards the girl behind me, "and Hiei."  
  
"Hiei, Hiei. Hmm." He pondered for a moment. "Ah yes." He snapped his fingers in triumph as he remembered something. "You're that traitor that assisted the human, Yusuke, in the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Say anything more on that subject and you'll make me do something you shall regret." I warned coldly.  
  
"Why would I worry about a weak traitor like you?"  
  
That did it. Now I was pissed. "Yukina, if you don't want to see me kill him, I suggest you leave and leave quickly." I heard her hurry off into the icy woodlands.  
  
"Aren't we cocky?" He commented dryly.  
  
"Feel free to make the first attack." I offered. His smirk was full of cockiness. He would regret his words and that annoying grin.  
  
A familiar chill incased my right arm from fingertips to elbow. So, he had control of ice and depended on making his foes immobile by freezing them. Figuring this in the fraction of the second after my hand was frozen; I decided to make this fun and took on a look of surprise.  
  
His laughter was annoying, but I felt like toying with him for a while before I finished him off. I lunged as slow as I could, giving him the choice to freeze another part of me. He chose my left leg.  
  
"Never mess with an ice master." My opponent growled. "They'll always prevail. Especially over traitors like you." With one last wave of his hand I took on a look of utter amazement as he froze me from head to foot.  
  
'Okay, he's had his fun. Now, to make him scream for mercy.' I thought. I sent heat into the ice, cracking it and then shattering it.  
  
"You where saying?" I asked. The terror on his face and in his eyes reminded me of one of the reasons I had become an assassin. Racing forward I landed a solid right hook to his nose and sent him sprawling across the snow. "Get up." I ordered. "I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
As he stood, he pulled a dagger from a concealed sheath in his boot.  
  
"Oh please," I muttered, "amateur." My opponent lunged and I dodged to the left slightly. After catching his hand I broke his wrist, dislocated his elbow and shoulder, and disarmed him all in the same move.  
  
"I warned you." My voice was ice cold. "Now, you must die."  
  
"No, please." He whimpered. "I have a wife and three children."  
  
"They'd probably be happy I killed you." I replied as I rolled my eyes, not believing him in the slightest. He kept groveling. "You've had your last words and then some." I growled. I dropped my hold on his broken wrist and a spark of fire jumped from my hand to him. He had time for one last agonizing scream before the flames consumed him.  
  
I called Yukina back and we started on our way once again. Leaving the pile of ashes behind us. 


	6. Waking Moment

Disclaimer: As always, see part 1. REVIEW! Or I might just have to start ransoming parts of my story. *Evil laughter* Enjoy.  
  
Part 6  
  
Waking Moment  
  
*Kurama*  
  
'Pulse is normal. Breathing is normal. Temperature is abnormal but not life threatening. Now all I need is for her to regain consciousness so I can find out if anything else is wrong. Hopefully that doesn't happen soon. That would mean she's going into a more critical stage. I'd give her about a week and a half after that.' I thought. I went over her vital signs every hour or so. Nothing ever changed except for the fever.  
  
I was bored. There where fifteen books total that I had found in this room. I didn't dare search the rest of this house. With Hiei living there, I was just slightly skeptical of what I might find. I had been here for about two weeks and I had read all of them. The only other thing I went searching for was food.  
  
A groan from beside me caught my attention. Ryouki was waking up. Not good. This meant that things where about to get worse.  
  
"Oh, my head." Ryouki's hand lifted and she gripped her forehead.  
  
'Headache probably comes from the fever.' The thought flashed quickly.  
  
"What happened?" Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at her surroundings.  
  
'Loss of memory or confusion. Hard to explain. Many possibilities. Could be the fever.'  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Suspicion showed on her features.  
  
"Calm down," I said gently. "I'm a friend of Hiei's. You've taken sick and he asked me for my help. I'm a healer of sorts. I suggest you take it easy for the time." I kept my voice low, knowing that a friendly voice might help her calm down.  
  
"Where is he? My cousin?" She asked looking around for him.  
  
"Let me explain. You've caught a rare sickness called ringaloore. The cure to it is in the ice fields. Hiei went there to search for it. He may be a while."  
  
"How bad is this ringaloore?"  
  
"If Hiei doesn't return in about two weeks, you'll," I broke off and swallowed, not wanting to tell her what I had to.  
  
"I'll-" she prodded  
  
"You'll die." I finished. Her eyes switched from my face to the ceiling. I hated myself for telling her but it was better for her to know the truth now then to get an unexpected and unpleasant surprise.  
  
"How close is Hiei to the cure?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He never specified."  
  
She nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
'What can I do?' My thoughts started skipping around. 'All that I can do is wait. Hiei's success will cause her survival. She seems so young. In our terms, she's barely lived at all.' A tear slipped unbidden down my cheek. 'Botan, if you're listening, don't take her. Don't let her be your next victim.' More tears slid down my cheeks.  
  
'Why am I showing such emotion? I never act this way. I don't even know this girl and I feel responsible for what has happened to her. What is wrong with me.' I struggled to gain control.  
  
"What the-!" Thud! "Ouch."  
  
"Are you alright?" Opening my eyes from my new position on the floor I looked up at Ryouki.  
  
"I think." I groaned slightly. She then proceeded to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry." She gasped as I rolled off my back. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"What, may I ask, was that?"  
  
"My sleeve." She was still trying to stop laughing. "I didn't think that drying your tears would scare you so bad." She finally regained control. "What's wrong?" Her expression changed to one of concern. "Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for me." I flinched at the accusation. "That's so."  
  
'Here it comes. If she's anything like Hiei, she's going to say pathetic.'  
  
"sweet."  
  
'That was odd. Guess they're not that close of relations after all.'  
  
"Kind of pathetic, but sweet nonetheless, considering you don't really know me." She yawned tiredly. "Ugh, blasted fever." She grumbled.  
  
"Get some sleep. You're going to need your strength. The worst is yet to come." I warned her. She nodded her response and was almost instantly asleep. "Hurry, Hiei, please. Before it's too late." I whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Is speed really that important?" Again I tipped over in the chair I sat in from surprise. "It's only been two days. You seem jumpy today."  
  
"Time in Makai passes differently than here." I reminded him as I pulled myself into my chair and ignored his other comment.  
  
"Oh, I forgot."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Shut up. According to Yukina, we have about another two day's worth of travel left. As soon as I have the plant and Yukina's in a safe area, I'll be back. Keep her alive."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How is she anyway? Her being awake is a good thing, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm surprised. At first I thought she was getting worse but the fact that she was able to fall asleep so quickly changed my mind. Normally, someone with ringaloore will wake up once they get to a certain point in the ailment. She seems different though. If she where to the point I thought she was at, she would have had a bad case of insomnia. It appears that she fought her way awake. She could be on the mend but you still need to find that plant, just in case." I warned.  
  
"That's good." He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something, then, "by the way, Ryouki has more books in her room if you're tired of mine." With that Hiei was gone.  
  
"His books?" I murmured. I looked at the meager stack. "He reads Shakespeare?" Pondering over this new little piece of information about him, I decided that I would never truly understand Hiei. 


	7. Less Time

Disclaimer: You know the drill and if you don't see part 1. Review or I will start ransoming. Thanks for the few that did. Oh, and I'll try not to spring any more surprises about Hiei onto you all. I just thought that the whole Shakespeare bit would be funny. Hope you like. Enjoy.  
  
Part 7  
  
Less Time  
  
*Hiei*  
  
"Yukina, wake up. We've got to go." I shook the ice apparition until she responded.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" She rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
  
"We need to get going. We may be running out of time."  
  
"Running out of time? What time? Why do you need helkakuive?"  
  
'She wants answers. Do I tell her? Why shouldn't I tell her that my cousin is sick and that plant is the very cure? No, I won't tell her. It just isn't something she needs to know.' I was being selfish and I knew it but it wasn't something that I wanted her to know and I had a feeling that Ryouki didn't want the fact that we were related in any way to be screamed from the mountaintops of the Makai. "Let's go," I ordered, purposefully avoiding her questions.  
  
Grumbling, she complied. Her pace was a slow walk, and aggravatingly so. We went at this pace for about an hour. My impatience was growing. At this point, I decided to start looking for the plant myself and taking matters into my own hands. Lifting my headband just enough to see under it, I opened my Jagen eye and started my search.  
  
Yukina wasn't kidding when she had said we would be in a hostile area. Thousands of demons where crammed between here and the next square mile or so. This wasn't going to be an easy task.  
  
'Kurama!' I called silently. I switched my attention to the Ningenkai where my cousin and the youkai-kitsune were. He was still sitting next to Ryouki, head bowed, asleep. 'Wake up!' I ordered him.  
  
He sat up straight and blinked. "What's going on?" He inquired with a small yawn.  
  
'What does helkakuive look like?' I inquired. 'I'm going to leave Yukina in a safe spot as soon as I find the plant with my Jagen eye.'  
  
"Well, let me think." After a moment, he pulled a book from a large stack next to him. He flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. "This is what helkakuive looks like." He stated calmly.  
  
The picture on the page showed a deep blue flower with golden arrows on the petals. The leaves where small and circular, again with a golden design. Under the picture was a small caption that read 'helkakuive: Rare plant of the Koorime; grows to 8 inches tall. Worth over nine trillion dollars on the black market.'  
  
"Thanks Kurama."  
  
"Hiei, hold on a moment. You must find helkakuive quickly. Ryouki must have it within the week."  
  
"This week? I thought I had at least until next. You said she was on the mend."  
  
"As did I, but I made my first estimation on what I knew of your cousin and of my limited knowledge of the illness. From my earlier thoughts, I didn't know how strong this would effect her. Her will is surprising. Any normal creature would have lost their fight within the first week. Since Ryouki's will and spirit energy are greater than most, she has held it off with our help. Now, though, she is almost out of energy, you are too far away and I am down to just enough to keep her going for three to five days." He stopped speaking for a moment. "You have less that twenty-four hours by my estimation. I suggest you hurry."  
  
I started scanning for the plant. The best guess I had was around a large pocket of demons. Searching through the largest group, which was also the group that was farthest away, I found it. Three buds, barely starting to open were at the center of a vast and spacious courtyard.  
  
"Yukina," I said after I pulled the white cloth back down over my Jagen eye. "Head back. I know where I'm going."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Go."  
  
She stopped and looked at me. "Tell me why you need this plant." She commanded.  
  
Again, I went through a moment of indecision. "Don't worry about it." I said finally and turned away from her, and into the direction of helkakuive. I drew my katana and started my headlong sprint, leaving my sister to fume over the absence of the answer that she so desperately wanted. 


	8. Can't Waste Time

Disclaimer: As always, see Part 1. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Part 8  
  
Can't Waste Time  
  
This was one of those times that I was thankful for my speed. I blessed this fact over and over again as I ran headlong through the Makai. With so much speed most demons couldn't see my movements and those that could were either too surprised to react or too slow to keep up. The area I headed for was looming closer in my mind. It would still take me two hours to get there at a dead sprint without hindrances.  
  
My foot hit an extremely slick patch of ice. At this speed I had no control. I hit the ground with a jarring pain in my shoulder and slid for a few feet until I hit a snow bank.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? A demon that can't keep his balance? What a shame." A voice drawled nearby. I looked up at a rather tall and muscular looking apparition.  
  
"Such an unfortunate coincidence for you." I spat as I leapt to my feet and steadied myself on the ice.  
  
"Oh, tough guy," He growled cynically.  
  
'I can't waste time on him. I must move quickly.' I sidestepped to the right quickly, hoping to run around him. He was quick. I ended up running into him.  
  
"Now, now, you wouldn't be trying to run away, would you? That would just spoil all the fun." He pulled an enormous battle-axe out of his cloak. That thing was well taller than I was but, then again, I'm considered short. Maybe it wasn't so big after all.  
  
I studied him for a moment, thinking, 'he's large and that axe has to be heavy. He'll be slower. His level of spirit energy isn't very high. I'll be able to take him but I can't waste time.' I had no more time for thought. Only a quick jump kept me from getting smashed into a nearby tree by a side swing of my opponent's enormous weapon.  
  
I caught the haft of the axe as it swung under me. Unsheathing my katana a second time, I pushed myself forward to strike. Metal met metal as my blade hit my adversary's shield. Again, I narrowly missed getting hit by the large axe.  
  
I retreated slightly, calling on a little of my energy. A hot enough flame would melt the weapon. It was made of steel. But the steel was cheap and poorly worked. The flame wouldn't have to be too hot then.  
  
The blade came at me again, this time in a downward stroke. Now was the time to make my opponents axe useless.  
  
A look of surprise crossed my enemy's face. The look became one of astonishment as the axe started to melt between my hands. He tried to pull back. Grimly, I held on as I was lifted bodily off the ground.  
  
'Can't waste more time.' I thought as I dropped to the ground. My foe stared at his blade dumbly. I shifted my stance. A quick sidestep and I had unsheathed my blade again. With a cry of rage, I leapt forward and slammed my sword into my adversary's chest. A flame jumped from my hand and my still living foe burst into flames. With a cry of pain, he went stumbling and crashing back into the frozen woods.  
  
I allowed myself a smile of satisfaction before I pressed on. Praying that I wouldn't be too late. 


	9. Helkakuive

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. My computer wouldn't let me on ff.net for ages. Now I'm finally on and working my butt off to get more up. Just a warning, I have a lot of work at the moment so new parts are still going to be slow. So on we go.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill by now I hope, see part 1. Later much  
  
Helkakuive  
  
Part 9  
  
The walls that surrounded the courtyard that helkakuive was located in weren't too hard to penetrate. Then again, how hard is it for a fire demon to blast a hole in three feet thick ice? Getting through the living defenses were a different story. Demons were almost lined up in a straight line, waiting for me to come barreling through them. Each took longer and longer to defeat but I succeeded until only one remained.  
  
"Impossible," I murmured. It couldn't be. Why would he be here? Doesn't he have better things to do than guard a flower? He was on e of the Shinobi after all.  
  
"I see you remember me, Hiei." Touya the Ice Master stood before me. I responded with a simple nod, felling like a fool. "Tell me, what business have you here?"  
  
'I've wasted too much time already. It'll take me five hours to get back. Touya will take too long to defeat.' I realized this in an instant. "I don't have time to talk. I need that plant." Touya glanced behind him.  
  
"Running out of money?" Touya asked as he looked back at me.  
  
"Not in the least. Assassinating brings in more than enough." I started reaching for Kurama with my Jagan as I conversed with Touya. I didn't have a clue as to how much of the stupid little plant I needed.  
  
"Then what in the Rekai could you possibly need helkakuive for?" He watched my face. "Surely you aren't going to try and transplant it. You don't strike me as the gardening type."  
  
While he had been talking I had reached Kurama and asked the question that was on my mind.  
  
"I need all of it. Including the roots so don't scorch them!" He ordered. "Hurry," he added, "we're almost out of time."  
  
"I don't need it." I told Touya now as I returned my attention to him.  
  
"Then who hired you?" He inquired of me.  
  
My impatience was growing. "I wasn't hired!" I cried at him, "Would you move already?!"  
  
"Ah. I get it now." A small smile curled the edges of his lips. "Kurama wants it. Well, he can't have in unless you go through me first." His cold eyes glinted as he formed a blade of ice over his hand.  
  
"You stupid, idiotic moron! My cousin is ill with a disease that only this puny little plant can cure. Move aside before I run you through!" Rage boiled in my veins. Time was slipping away quickly.  
  
"You have a cousin?"  
  
"What is it with you people and your amazement of me having a cousin?! I'm trying to help her at the moment and you're in the way!" I sent heat into the ground, thawing the area inside the courtyard. Touya's eyes widened in surprise as he felt this. Immediately, he dropped into an offensive stance.  
  
"Swear that you'll use it for the use of healing and nothing else and I'll let you take it." Touya murmured as he made a rapid decision.  
  
"I swear on my cousin's head. Now, MOVE!" Throwing my spirit energy out in the form of a net, I pulled the plant, roots and all, out of the ground. A little moist dirt fell away as the plant came towards me as Touya stepped aside.  
  
Carefully, so as not to damage the plant, I rapped it in my shirt forming a protective case for the roots. "Thank you," I said to Touya and started my race back, missing his look of surprise at my momentary lapse into good manners.  
  
'Only five more hours Ree'.' I thought using her nickname form when we were children. 'Hold on just another day or so.' I pleaded as I sprinted head long for the barrier. 


	10. Last Moments

A/N: Hello all you lovely peeps. Thanks for the reviews. I'm afraid I must say that this is the last chap to this fic. Don't worry, there're more coming so don't freak out, have a heart attack, go insane or die or anything similar to that. I need all the reviewers I have. Well, here it goes. Hope you all enjoy, and R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Guess I do. See part 1.  
  
Last Moments  
  
Part 10  
  
*Kurama*  
  
A door slammed open, startling me from the trance I was in. My energy receded back into my skin as I tried to remember where I was.  
  
Another door, much closer, slammed open as I remembered what I was doing.  
  
"Here," Hiei gasped as he shoved a plant under my nose. I took it carefully and he sat down, hard, on the carpeted floor.  
  
"You got it?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, now get to work!" he fell backwards and was soon wincing and moaning in pain as severe cramps came to his legs. "Worry about me later! Take care of her!" He growled through clenched teeth as eh started massaging the knots out of the muscles in his legs.  
  
I nodded and turned my attention to the plant. It was perfect in every aspect. There where actually three separate plants but all were glorious. Pulling out my pocket knife, I went to work on one flower. Hiei watched intently from his position on the floor.  
  
I lost myself in the work. I was only dimly aware of Hiei leaving, then coming back, then departing, then returning again. I wasn't even fazed when he lent me some of his own energy. Just as I was only subconsciously responsive to the ice cold bucket of ice he dumped on me after about three hours of sweating. Nothing would drag me back to the real world while I was in this state.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, I had done everything that I could manage in my human form.  
  
"Well?" Hiei stood leaning against the door frame. Hope showed in his eyes but the rest of him remained emotionless.  
  
"I don't know," I replied sadly rubbing my forehead, "it's a close call. The amount of time it took to get helkakuive maybe her undoing. Shy might make it, but then again, that plant may have arrived too late. She may not live. All either of us can do is sit and hope." His crest fallen look caught by attention immediately. "It's not your fault Hiei. You did your best."  
  
He nodded and stared off into space for a while. Now was not the time to bother him. I picked up a book and started to make an attempt to read but soon lost all focus. I put the book down and let my mind wander across endless reaches.  
  
"You look terrible." Hiei's voice pulled me back to this world. "Go eat something and get some sleep. I shall watch Ryouki for a time."  
  
"There's no need for either of us watching her now. We've done all we can and her body won't accept any foreign energy at the moment. Not with that plant in her that is." I informed my short friend.  
  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Come on then. Let's find some food." I followed him into the kitchen where we started to dig through cupboards and refrigerator alike to find anything edible in this house. It wasn't long until we both had found something and where soon sitting at the table. Hiei proceeded to tell me the events that led up to him getting his hands on helkakuive.  
  
"TOUYA?!" I choked as he told me who guarded the plant.  
  
"Yes, Touya," Hiei said as he pounded on my back as I coughed.  
  
My eyes still watering, I asked, "You're positive it was him?"  
  
"He confirmed it for me."  
  
"Why, do you suppose, was he there? He is a Shinobi after all."  
  
"I was wondering the same thing."  
  
"It's rather simple, really," we both jumped. Ryouki, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt, sat down nest to Hiei. "After you beat him in the Dark Tournament, he denounced the Shinobi title. My guess is that that taste of light that he received then was enough to give up his old job and went someplace where he felt he was comfortable."  
  
"Sounds logical," Hiei commented, "you're hair is a mess, by the way."  
  
"I figured as much." She said and yawned.  
  
"You're sure you feel well enough to be out of bed?" I asked as I put my hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped and swatted my hand away.  
  
"Like I believe that for half a second," Hiei growled and attempted the same thing. Ryouki scowled darkly at her cousin but let him check her temperature. His eyes widened. "She has no fever."  
  
"That quickly?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"Extraordinary"  
  
"Alright! Stop it! I told you I was perfectly fine." Her red eyes flashed as she glared at the two of us.  
  
"Go fix your hair," Hiei ordered with a smirk. "You look terrible."  
  
Ryouki took on an even darker expression but got up and did as she was told.  
  
"I better be off," I told Hiei after she had left the room, "Mother will be wondering where I am."  
  
"After a month, I'd be wondering if you were dead." He stood up and showed me to the door. "Kurama?"  
  
I turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Ryouki walked up behind Hiei, trying to pull her hair thorough a black tie.  
  
Hiei stepped forward with a small bag. "Sell them or something. They're worth quite a bit if you find the right people to deal with."  
  
Opening it, I found about three dozen Flamingtears. "I can't take these." I protested.  
  
"Take them. I have no need or use for them," he turned and walked back into the house so I couldn't argue anymore.  
  
"Stubborn as always," Ryouki commented dryly. She turned to me, "I too want to thank you but I have nothing as fine as Flamingtears. Although, I think I have something fitting to your personality." I sensed her through out a thread of spirit energy. The winds picked up slightly as she moved her hand in a beckoning gesture. A moment later, the two spare helkakuive plants floated to her on the high winds. "I saw these when I woke up. I know as well as you, the healing powers they possess. Use them wisely." The winds carried them across to me.  
  
I held out my hands and grasped them, roots still rapped in one of Hiei's shirts. The winds dropped when I had a firm hold. Looking up to quarrel, I found Ryouki was no longer in sight. 'What an odd family,' I thought with one last look at the house. I walked off to my own home, cringing at the thought of having to confront my mother.  
  
A/N: So there you have it. Ryouki has now joined the whole plot of insanity. Please, come back and read my next fic as soon as I start it. Oh and it was brought to my attention that I had forgotten to explain what had happened to Yukina. I could make an entirely new fic from that one idea, but I'm too lazy. So, we're going to say she got away without any injury and she's now enjoying herself. Hope you all liked this one. And before you go, don't forget to review. I command thee! I don't care if you suck at them. Any review is better than no review. Thanks a ton. Later much, Vannen 


End file.
